The Golden Trio
by Windblown.child
Summary: Harry and Ron aren't speaking to each other before the Christmas Holidays and Hermione is about fed up with it. She knows what she wants, and gets it. AU, Smut, One shot HP/HG/RW.


Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please review. But be gentle. Flames are not tolerated.

I apologize if the characters are slightly OOC, this is more of a what if the war hadn't happened yet and they had a normal 7th year.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, and they are mildly graphic.

This is meant to be a one shot bit of fun. This is a what if of a normal 7th year. They are adults in their world.

* * *

><p>The Golden Trio<p>

Harry and Ron had not spoken to each other in over two weeks and Hermione was about done with their shenanigans. All she wanted was to enjoy some time with them over the Christmas holidays. But the boys seemed intent on not letting her get her way. Every time she was around Harry and Ron turned up, they glared at each other until they both stormed off. And every time she was with Ron and Harry turned up, they shot daggers at each other with their eyes. She decided that enough was enough.

Three days before the start of the holidays, Hermione sat with Harry in the Great Hall after breakfast reading a book on ancient wand making. Harry was picking at his breakfast, trying to make his goblet of pumpkin juice burst into flame just for being the same color as Ron Weasley's hair.

"That won't work." Hermione said suddenly. "You need to at least speak the spell for it to work if you're not going to use your wand."

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"What happened that has you and Ron not speaking anyways?" She didn't even put down her book.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jaw still clenched.

"Oh come on Harry, it's been two weeks. I've never seen you two be so stubborn." Hermione finally shut her book and looked at Harry in exasperation.

He rolled his eyes but answered. "He walked in on me in the shower."

'"I don't know if you noticed, but they're communal showers."

"Yes, but I was..." He sighed and continued in an embarrassed whisper. "I was having a wank."

She giggled. "That's it? You're mad at Ron because he saw you with your willy out? You've seen each other in the quidditch locker rooms before."

Harry turned bright red and stood up from the table. "I, er, have to, left some homework in the common room." He turned and fled out of the hall.

Hermione sighed, finished the last swig of her juice and left the table with her book.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime rolled around as snow drifted slowly past the windows. Harry hadn't reappeared since breakfast so Hermione sat with Ron, reading while he ate dejectedly.<p>

"So why are you and Harry not speaking?" She asked offhandedly.

"S'nothin." Ron mumbled and smashed his peas with the back of his spoon.

"Really can't be nothing if you're still not talking after two weeks." She pointed out.

"Oh give up Hermione." He whined.

"No, I'm not going to give up because my two favorite boys aren't speaking to each other and it's almost the holidays." She slammed her book down on the table and stared at a sheepish Ron.

He looked down at his massacred peas and sighed. "I don't even know why he's mad at me, he's already got you, I only walked in on him in the shower. Wasn't even the first time." Ron shoved his plate away and laid his head on his arms on the table as Hermione looked at him puzzled.

"Why do you say he already has me?" She asked carefully.

"Cause you're always studying and spending time together, and touching him on the arm and stuff." Then he muttered into his arms, "And he was moaning your name."

Hermione huffed and stood up, walking towards the Gryffindor common room. When she reached the portrait and entered the room, she marched straight toward the boy's stairs, ignoring Fred and George who began to ask her something. She pushed open the curtains that were hiding Harry's bed and stared down at a very surprised Potter.

"Why does Ron think that we are sleeping together?" She demanded.

Harry didn't know how to answer and lay there on his back with his mouth open like a fish for a moment before speaking. "Er, er," He stalled then he made a connection in his head. Smacking himself in the forehead he tried to explain. "He, er, heard something I rather he didn't when he walked in on me in the showers."

"I know. He said he heard you saying my name." Harry's eyes were wide as if he expected her to hex him, but when she didn't he cleared his throat.

"Erm, I thought he heard something else, that's why I was mad at him." He said sheepishly.

"What else would he have heard, Harry?" Hermione demanded dangerously.

He slowly raised the book he had been reading over his mouth, trying to hide behind it. "If he didn't hear it, It doesn't really matter." He offered weakly.

Hermione arched an eyebrow with her hand on her hip.

"Hs nme." Harry cowered further under the book.

"You were wanking to the thought of Ron and I?" All he could do was nod and squeeze his eyes together, waiting for the hex.

She smiled broadly, leaned down and gave Harry a peck on the forehead, and bounced out of the room giggling. He slowly opened one eye as he heard her leave the dormitory and let out a breath of relief before returning to his book.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Ron sat in the nearly empty common room scribbling away at his homework. Most of the rest of the Gryffindors were either outside playing in the snow or packing to leave for the holidays. He glanced over at the sound of someone entering the room through the portrait, but looked right back down at his homework when he saw Hermione's bushy hair. She spotted him sitting in front of the fire and came over. Before Ron could grunt a hello, she had swooped in and kissed him on the cheek.<p>

"What was that?" He looked up surprised and touched the place her lips had been.

"Just thought I would prove to you Harry doesn't have me like you thought." Hermione smiled and danced out of his reach when he went to grab her hand.

"Wha?" He managed to get out before she reached the stairs to her dormitory.

She giggled over her shoulder. "You didn't hear all of what he was thinking about in the shower." And she bounded up to her room.

* * *

><p>Neither boy saw Hermione until the morning everyone left on the train home. After breakfast, saying goodbye to everyone, the two boys arrived back in their dorm at the same time. When Harry saw Ron standing in the middle of the room, he turned around and made to leave again, but he walked smack into an invisible wall blocking the stairway. He knocked himself flat on his back and squeaked in surprise at finding himself sitting on the hard stone floor. Ron struggled not to laugh. Hermione appeared on the stair as Harry was picking himself up off the floor and she smiled broadly at them. Both boys immediately took a step back from her steady gaze.<p>

"Why don't you two sit for a moment." She suggested and they quickly climbed into their respective beds and sat cross legged.

She smiled again and Harry shivered. "Good. Now you two haven't been talking to each other because of a little miscommunication." Hermione looked at each of them. "I'm going to straighten it out and make this holiday suitably enjoyable."

"Ron, Harry's mad because he thought you heard something he was a tad embarrassed about." True enough, Harry was beginning to blush and shift uncomfortably. "Harry, Ron is mad at you because he misunderstood what he did hear." The redhead looked down at his hands in his lap and wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Harry, Ron was jealous because he thought we were secretly dating after he heard you say my name while wanking." She explained carefully so no one would mistake what she meant. "Ron, Harry thought you heard the other name he was moaning and took offense."

Ron looked confusedly over at Harry who was trying desperately to sink through his mattress and disappear. Hermione answered the question Ron was about to ask before he could open his mouth. "Your name."

Harry was as bright red as Ron's hair, and Weasley was just realizing what must have been going on in the raven haired boy's imagination. He just kind of sat there blankly, caught up in the same daydream until Hermione spoke again. "Fortunately, I want you both." She stated quite plainly.

Having gotten both of their attentions she smiled again, and they finally recognized the curve of her lips for what it was, desire. Harry just looked at her while Ron began sputtering.

"B-both? Together?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Yes Ron, both of you, together, at the same time, right now." She undid her robe to reveal a light sweater and short skirt. Weasley's mouth hung open as he studied all the curves that the robe had hidden through the years.

The redhead made to get off the bed but she held up one finger to stop him. "First you and Harry have to kiss and make up."

"Figuratively or literally?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll let it go at figuratively for now."

Immediately they both stuck out their hands and shook and looked hopefully back at Hermione. She drew her wand and waved it at the two beds. They smooshed together and merged into one larger bed with the two boys on it. They both moved to sit on the same edge of the bed as Hermione moved toward them and sat her wand on the side table.

She stepped forward and put one leg between each of their knees and reached out to cup Harry's cheek, but she leaned forward and kissed Ron softly. Gently Hermione traded, being sure that she gave equal attention to both of them. They began kissing slightly harder, more insistently but she pulled back and looked at them both.

Harry took the hint and looked at Ron. The redhead was breathing hard and had his eyes closed. Potter smiled and kissed his friend, savoring the small moan that escaped Weasley's lips. As Harry began kissing his neck, Hermione brought one of each of their hands to her hips and tasted Ron's lips again.

The boys looked to her with new adoration, and stood up together, trapping her between them. Hermione lost track of whose hands were whose as Harry nibbled on her neck from behind, cupping her breasts gently as Ron ran his short fingernails down her sides under her sweater and nuzzled her throat.

Suddenly she was far too warm, firmly held between them, and she undid the much taller man's robes and Harry pulled her sweater off over her head. Ron began nipping at her collar bone, smoothing his hands over every inch of flesh he could reach. Harry stepped back for a moment, making Hermione moan in protest. But he was only removing his clothes.

Within moments, he was standing completely naked behind her, unclasping her bra and letting the warm weight of her breasts fall into Ron's hands. Weasley was fascinated by the two perfect mounds of flesh he held and experimentally he licked one nipple. The pleasured sound she made caused Ron to grin and lick again as Harry slid his arms around her to support her weakening legs.

Potter held her up with one hand on her stomach and the other tracing patterns on her trachea, her head resting on his shoulder. Ron discovered how easily he could make Hermione quiver and make little sounds that drove them wild with the swipe of his tongue and the brush of his fingers. Soon she was simply a ball of quivering nerve ends that couldn't stand on her own.

They laid her on the bed, helping her scoot up so she was supported by pillows. Harry played with her perky nipples as Ron undressed as well. They lay on either side of her, running hands over her thighs and stomach, kissing the smooth flesh. But Ron caught Harry's face as he moved up and they kissed deeply over Hermione.

She couldn't help but point out just how sexy she thought that was and drew Ron back down for a searing kiss. In the meantime however, Harry ran one hand up her thigh and under the skirt. Hermione arched up to his touch and moaned into Ron's mouth.

Potter shifted on the bed until he was between her legs and began kissing up their smooth lengths. The ghost light kisses made her burn with need until Harry flipped up the skirt and placed a kiss on the mound of her sex. Hermione didn't care that she was moaning loudly and writhing under the two men, she just wanted them to keep touching her, making her feel this good.

Harry nuzzled the dampness between her legs and she twisted, begging for more. One finger then two slid under the edge of her panties and pushed them aside, baring the trimmed patch of hair where her legs met. Hermione became impatient and pushed the panties off, kicking them away, leaving her only in her skirt.

Ron was more than happy to nibble, lick, and suck at the bouncing mounds that gave her so much pleasure, holding down her hands after she inadvertently scratched him along his side. Harry traced patterns up the inside of her legs, stopping just short of where she wanted him to be. But soon the scent pouring off of her was too enticing and he licked just once, tasting her.

Every movement and caress had Hermione moaning and begging for more. Until Harry found the button hidden beneath her folds and she froze, panting. Potter rolled the nub between his fingers again, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body. He stilled her bucking by placing his hands on her hips, using his thumbs to spread her lips slightly, he sucked on her clit.

Ron silenced her panting scream of pleasure with his mouth, grinning at how vocal she was. Harry sucked greedily on the button, lathing it with his tongue, holding Hermione's writing body down. Her cries grew higher and she babbled disconnectedly little words.

"Hmm... Ron... Oh Harry Fuck! Ah yes yes, more!" She screamed, her muscles tensing as the pleasure built.

Harry slid one hand off her hip and gently fingered her slit, gathering her moisture. Soon their combined ministrations sent Hermione arching into orgasm as his finger slipped inside her, stroking her from the inside.

She lay there panting, hair a tangled halo around her head, and she jerked at each little touch. When Ron kissed one breast Hermione rolled away moaning at the overload of sensation.

"N-no, too much, not yet."

Harry crawled back up beside her and grinned at Ron who was flushed and grinning back. He looked the redhead up and down and saw that he was just as aroused, cock standing proudly at attention. Wordlessly they leaned over Hermione and kissed deeply, hungrily.

They reached for each other, grasping cocks as Hermione opened her eyes and slowly scooted back to watch, leaning against the headboard. Both men knelt, grasping each other, rubbing their members together, mouths clashing for dominance.

Their dance became rough, fists pumping furiously and she could hear every time their teeth clicked together. Only seconds passed when they both grunted and came on each other, leaning together, forehead to forehead. Hermione could only stare at the two sweat slicked bodies panting before her, covered in cum.

"Damn that was hot" She finally announced and they both grinned before laying over on their sides, heads resting in her lap.

* * *

><p>They rested, Hermione running her fingers through their damp hair, until the weight of them laying on her lap made her legs go numb. Harry and Ron protested when their pillow shifted but they finally relented and let her move.<p>

"I don't know about you two, but I could definitely use a good shower." Ron stated into the duvet. He had by far been coated with more of his and Harry's mess.

"I don't think I could stand up if I had to." Hermione sighed. "Besides, I want a bath, not just a shower."

"Lets go take a bath then." Harry agreed. "The Room of Requirement could make a tub big enough for all three of us easily."

The thought of a nice hot bath was too good to be put off by wobbly legs and they dressed quickly. Hermione separated the beds and uncharmed the door, leading the way to the corridor with the hidden room. They walked passed it three times and entered the door that appeared.

The bathroom was huge, with white walls with black accents and silvery marble floors that were surprisingly warm on their bare feet. In the center of the room was a huge black tub set into the floor, already full of water. Hermione dipped her foot in the water and smiled.

"It's perfect."

The three stripped off their clothes and slid into the warm water, letting it chase away the cold the stone halls had left in their feet. Harry saw a loufa sitting on the edge of the tub next to a bar of white soap. Ron dunked his head in the water and smoothed his hair back from his face.

Both boys looked at Hermione who was watching them interestedly, studying them. Harry and Ron had both grown out of their baby fat, and the vigorous training for quidditch had left them with well defined muscles. Ron had broader shoulders and chest, and Harry was still thin.

Ron held out his hand to her, pulling her close between them. The three stood together for a long time, simply glad to be together.

Hermione broke the silence. "No matter what happens, I have you two and that's all I need." Ron smiled and hugged his two best friends closer.

* * *

><p>An hour later they sat close together in the Great Hall, Hermione in the middle. Malfoy walked in, flanked as ever by Crabb and Goyle, and made a loud comment about their wet hair that the entire hall could hear. All 10 people rather. They just smiled at each other knowingly and went back to eating.<p> 


End file.
